


The Missing Years

by jezt (jezebel)



Series: To Live and Love Again [2]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezebel/pseuds/jezt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being reunited at the club in Warrington the family decide to join Richie and Emily in Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Missing Years

br /&gt;\--------------------------- Paris October 2004

The move to the Peterson estate was not a drastic change for Emily. The adapted monastery stood on the outskirts of Paris and the holy ground it stood on made it a relatively safe haven from other immortals. There were six bedrooms in the house but only three were to be used for sleeping. Richie took the Master bedroom and the adjoining room served as an office. Emily's bedroom and a playroom were just down the hall from Richie and Amanda had taken up the west wing as her own private apartment. At first the eight year old had wondered why the two adults did not share a room like her previous Mummies and Daddies had, so Amanda had sat her down and explained the differences between her old parents and her new relatives. Emily was not too sure that she understood but Uncle Adam sometimes stayed over and perhaps this was why Aunty Amanda did stay in Richie's room. Emily was also confused at the fact that she had to call Uncle 'Ryan' Richie. The reason given to her was that adults often played games of hide and seek, but instead of hiding behind trees or under beds adults changed their names so that bad men, like those who had killed her last parents, could not find them. So Emily Peterson and Ryan Redstone became Emily and Richie Reed.

The house had not been lived in for six years. There was a lot of cleaning, fixing and rebuilding to be done. The family soon settled in to a pattern, with Amanda working as a security consultant and Richie playing mother to an eight year old girl. Emily was happier than ever in France and although there were still tears for her parents and nightmares from her former life she was accepting the change better than most children her age would. And unlike those other children, Emily had no definite parents or playmates her age that she could associate with, instead only adults who led outlandish lives, surrounded her. The little girl lived in a strange environment, with various aunts and uncles, but the framework of support was always there and sessions with Richie's ex-therapist Dr.Gibson gave the child a new perspective on life.

Joe had an apartment overlooking the Seine and was running "Le Blues Bar" while overseeing the Watchers in Paris. Emily stayed with him when possible to give both of them a taste of reality in a world fragmented by their involvement with immortals. Duncan MacLeod's file was now marked as inactive because as far as the Watchers were concerned he had disappeared into the woodwork. Joe had requested a transfer and much to everyone's relief had been assigned as Amanda's new Watcher. Her latest one had finally given up when the security consultant had had him arrested in her club for doing his job. Normally only same sex pairings were allowed. For Amanda, who was known as the "sly vixen" by many watchers and had gotten at least one arrested on a jewel heist, the organization were prepared to make an exception. This meant that the mortal had more time to spend with his family and especially had more time with his favorite grandchild.

Pierson, who had reemerged having finally gotten his doctorate in ancient languages, was working as a consultant at the University in Paris. Methos had his own apartment in Paris not wanting to spend too much time in immortal company in case he drew any unwanted attention form watchers and immortals alike. He was reluctant to interfere in the way that Emily was raised, he had experience with children but saw the young pre-immortal as Richie's child. In time Methos knew that he would be able to give Emily his own perspective on the world, but too much influence from one so world weary would mean she lost her innocence too early, and Methos knew it. Family life seemed settled and they would often get together at weekends for picnics or outings. Despite being late in the fall Emily was still not enrolled in school but was being tutored at home by Richie. Richie worried that the immortal who had John and Marie may come back for her and knew that school would be difficult enough without the additional hindrance of her lack of French.

Thanksgiving and Christmas passed without a hitch and things were finally looking up for the immortal family. The pre-immortal had been showered with gifts at Christmas, including her own child-sized equipment in order to practice her martial arts. Emily's grasp of French had increased considerably and to everybody's surprise within three months she was able to speak the language almost fluently. Emily attended school during the week and continued her martial arts training at weekends. Amanda insisted that the girl take ballet lessons despite an initial lack of understanding by the men in her life. Richie and Methos soon realized that dancing made her light on her feet and increased her stamina as well as her grace when training with staves. Emily hated to admit it to her Uncles but she preferred dancing to fighting because boys fought while girls danced, but as long as she could pursue both she never argued. Winter passed and spring followed, there was a little apprehension when they realized that Duncan often spent his springs in Paris but the Scot had not been spotted in over a year. The estate was isolated enough that the family would never be found there and had the added benefit of holy ground. The worry was unwarranted. MacLeod never showed. Emily was never aware of the danger that his presence could cast over the happy family setting and it would be a long time before any such confrontation took place.

\---------- Summer 2005 ---

"Le Blues Bar" had been filled with tourists all summer and the resurgence of the Blues meant that Joe Dawson was making quite a name for himself. The bar had a full house almost every night and had rapidly turned into an upmarket place to dine. The introduction of a charge at the door had been Richie's idea and although at first apprehentious Joe was amazed by the success. One Saturday in mid-May the family were gathered in the bar listening to Joe play a matinee performance for the lunch-time crowd when a man in a dark suit walked in. Methos was sure he could smell the wealth that seemed to ooze out of every pore in this man's body and was amazed when he approached the bar. Amanda was playing hostess as usual and caught the man's eye immediately.

"He's good" the man commented indicating to Joe who sat at the Piano. "Does he play here often?"

"Joe?" Amanda queried. "The guy owns the place. He is a great musician though. Plays a set most nights now. Why? Are you interested in bringing some friends back tonight? It might be an idea to book a table." Amanda said, the businesswoman in her seeing the money that he and his friends could bring to the place.

"No." he replied "I work for a record company in London and was here to listen to the music but I was thinking maybe he'd like a recording contract." Amanda, who had been sipping on a glass of white wine, swallowed deeply and tried hard not to choke.

"*You* want to give *Joe* a contract?" She asked. The man nodded and then turned to speak to Joe who was leaning heavily on his cane as he walked over to the bar. Amanda returned to the table where Richie and Emily sat eating lunch with Methos who was nursing his beer. When she told them what the man had told her Emily smiled.

"I knew Pops was good." She said referring to Joe, the man whom she had adopted as a Grandfather. Before Richie could stop her Emily had crossed the room to where the two men were talking.

"Ah, here she is, my shrewd business advisor. You know what they say about the mouths of babes. So, Emily do you think I should release a pop record" he asked sarcastically, having already told the man what a ridiculous idea it was. Emily studied both men seriously before she spoke.

"I think, you should try it. Like Amanda says if you don't like it you can always give up later but if you don't try how will you ever know?" The man smirked, believing he had managed to win over this man who put his faith in a child. "Just make sure he doesn't pull a scam and try to rip you off!" Emily said, wiping the smirk off the record executive's face. Joe had to try hard not to laugh as he took the man's card and said he'd be in touch. ***Shrewd and cunning. She is learning a lot from Amanda. Maybe too much?*** Taking the young girl by the hand they returned to the table where the three adult immortals sat and discussed this new twist in there situation. Emily did not really understand why everyone thought that she was stupid, the life she had led taught the child all that she needed to grow up. Richie always made sure that she had toys and games but she much preferred living in the adult world. While none of the adults were looking she took a sip of Methos' beer. ***Yuck. It tastes like moldy socks*** She thought with a smile before trying the next drink on the table. By the time the immortals noticed the child, she was drunk. Emily never did understand why she was not allowed in the main bar after that.

\---------------------------------------- -January 15th 2006-

"I'm not going and you can't make me!" Emily screamed before slamming her bedroom door. Pops had been in London for six months now working on a solo album. Methos too had left the familiarity of Paris to teach at Cambridge University in England. Joe had suggested boarding school for Emily since each of the adults in her life had strong commitments to fulfill. Richie has explained that although they loved her it was becoming more difficult to keep her by their sides and that living with them was a danger to her. Emily did not understand the Game, John did not want her to know too early in life and the other immortals shared this sentiment. Emily did not therefore understand the importance that St.Peters stood on holy ground or that it was a Catholic school which would have pleased Marie, the child merely saw it as another way of abandoning her.

\---- An astute observer of the family would be able to see just how much control the ten year old had on their lives. She was not a spoilt child, but, with a rich uncle and an heir to a large fortune herself she could have anything she wanted and Amanda had taught her how to get it. Richie knew that on occasion he let himself be manipulated by the raven-haired angel that had saved him all those years ago. Emily was his life and he did not want to let her go, but to stifle her and protect her would do her a greater disservice than sending her away to school. The decision made in his head Richie went up to her room and gently knocked on her door.

"Emily?" Richie asked, gently trying to coax a response from the tight ball on the bed. Emily was sobbing silently, but her labored breathing denoted tears. Richie tentatively stroked her back and whispered terms of endearment to her until she stopped crying and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry if I was bad. Please don't send me away." She said calmly. Emily had deduced that this was merely another way of punishing her and Amanda said she should always admit to mistakes, learn from them and this would make her a better person. "I'll help out after school, I'll do all my chores and I promise to be good." Richie noted a small amount of fear in her voice as if she expected him to reject her; this shocked him, as he had not meant to hurt her.

"Em, You know this is for the best. You know how special you are to me, to all of us. I love you Emily. But you are going to school in England. It won't be so bad, Pops is there and Adam and Amanda and I will visit and there are holidays..." Richie was not sure whom he was trying to convince with words but this was serious. Amanda and he had faced a few challenges on trips into Paris and he was not about to lose Emily to another immortal, or worse leave her orphaned for a third time. "Come on." Richie said, "I'll help you pack." ----- January 21st 2006

They stood outside the large nineteenth century building that was to be Emily's home for the next six months and said their final farewells. Richie had tears in his eyes as he watched his little girl turn her back on them leaving the three immortals and the watcher to go back to their respective lives. Richie remembered a day in his life when he had been left by yet another set of foster parents at the orphanage, he hoped that Emily would not feel the same sense of loss he felt, both then and now. Richie had an education of his own to worry about. The immortal was 32 and despite his youthful veneer he knew it was high time to go to college. Having enrolled in business school in Warrington he had to catch an overnight transatlantic flight in order to be there for registration. Richie was studying for a postgraduate course and wanted to build a career for himself. Amanda would be returning to France and would closely be followed by Joe. The blues man's album had been completed and he had decided to give up his watcher job to concentrate full time on his music. The Watchers would not be too happy about this decision but he knew with his expertise they would take him back if his music career failed. Professor Adam Pierson was staying locally for a few days and then it was a 25 mile journey back to his home in Cambridge. Methos, who was not too fond of children would be the closest to Emily were she to have any problems. She did not know that Adam would be so close but his proximity would at least put Amanda and Richie at ease.

\------- Emily shifted from one foot to the other and stood by the bed in her new dorm waiting for the other shoe to drop. It had been six hours since she had been left at the door and now she felt the unease of loneliness that had haunted her months in the orphanage. She remembered little from her time there was one feeling that had stayed with her and that was what it felt like to be unloved and alone. Emily was to share a room with another girl, Amelia Hunter, whose father was an oil tycoon and whose mother was a model. Amelia had made it clear from the beginning that she disliked Emily. In their first classes to meet the other pupils, Emily had been acutely aware that they were talking about her behind her back.

"I heard that she was the love child of a foreign diplomat and he sent her here as he was ashamed of her." One girl had offered.

"No, she is a bastard child who some rich family took pity on. She told me herself that she has no parents, she was brought here by an eccentric group of *aunts* and *uncles*!" Amelia had laughed with the other girls. All the while Emily listened and noted what was said, she had to bear this pain, this was her home now that nobody wanted her.

\---------- April 2006 ---- It was raining. Not that Methos would complain, he had spent too many years wandering in arid deserts to moan about rain, he just wished that British weather gave him more notice. The sky was overcast and gray, mirroring his attitude as he returned from yet another class of spoilt rich kids trying (and failing) to become useful members of society. There were a few high points in his student clientele, but most of them were overbearing and elitist. Returning to his small apartment on campus Methos was surprised to see that the door was open and there was a faint immortal buzz inside. 5000 years of instinct taught him to draw his sword first and ask questions later. Ivanhoe at the ready he walked into the disheveled apartment to find a familiar 10 year old sitting cross-legged on his overly large couch reading a book.

"Emily?" He asked "What are you doing here? Easter break is not for a couple of weeks yet, and then you are supposed to be staying with Joe." He said. Methos shut the door and sat next to the girl in question. Emily had red puffy eyes and had been crying.

"They all hate me. I've got no friends and they say that I am a bastard." She said. Methos cringed at how cruel children could be. Emily had fresh tears streaming down her face and all Methos could think was that one this innocent did not deserve such pain. "I'm not a bastard, Am I?" She asked between sobs. Methos remembered the various children he had raised over the years and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"You are a very special little girl. You may not have a Mummy or a Daddy like all those horrible people who go to that school, but you are a part of our family. Emily, We all love you." Methos felt the anguish and tension within the girl subside a little as he held her. He whispered terms of endearment and love to her until she eventually fell asleep.

\---- Emily was exhausted. She had traveled most of the day in order to travel the 25 miles to Adam's house. Taking a train and then a bus as far as she could, it was still two miles walk from the station and she had gotten lost. She had been planning the escape meticulously since the surprise visit from her friend two weeks before. When Methos has arrived on visiting day carrying a large bag of sweets her faith had been restored and a little hope returned to her heart that somebody cared. Emily had saved her tuck shop money for the next fortnight in order to cover bus fare and when this had not been enough she stole the rest of what was needed from her heartless room mate Amelia. The living hell of boarding school had been almost too much for her and when Adam had visited saying that he was there for her she had smiled sweetly and said she was fine. The other girls threatened to cut off all her hair if she dare breathe a word of the bullying. Emily knew she had to leave and only hoped that Adam would let her stay.

\----- While Emily slept Methos began working on getting her a place at the local comprehensive school so she could stay with him until matters were sorted out. The ancient immortal knew that Richie had wanted to carry out the wishes of the girl's adoptive mother, but he knew she would not want Emily to be upset. The little girl had lived through so much pain already and needed stability in her life. Methos also telephoned the school to say that a family emergency had called Emily away, he did not want to get her into any more trouble than she was already in and lying on her behalf was not a chore when he remembered the pain he had seen in her innocent eyes. Too many times Methos had been the cause of such pain in other people's eyes, this time he was determined to do something to relieve it

Three hours and many international phone calls later it was decided that as soon as Emily woke up she would be allowed to choose where she lived. The ten year old could either return to St. Peter's or stay with Adam in Cambridge and finish the scholastic year. Richie, who was at College and working at "Joe's Bar" in Seacouver and Warrington did not have the time to raise a child as well. Joe and Amanda both traveled too much now to consider looking after the pre-immortal full time. So, it was down to Methos, the most flighty of them all to take full responsibility for the minor. The ancient would again discover the joy of having a child in one's home.

\---- Emily woke to find herself laying in Adam's lap. He was gently stroking her hair and when he saw that she was awake he pulled her up to engulf her in a much needed hug, though of who needed it neither one was certain. As Adam explained the choice she was to be offered Emily cried again before explaining what had occurred during her months in school. Shocked by what she had been subjected to Methos vowed to keep her safe and by his side and Emily was relieved to know that they would return to St. Peters only to retrieve her belongings. ----

The next few months flew by as Emily and Methos settled in to a new life and the ancient again discovered the joy of having a child in his home. Emily adjusted to his way of seeing things and worked hard at school so she was allowed to go to her ballet lessons and her martial arts classes. At weekends Methos would take her to visit museums or places of interest and watched her as she saw anew things that had tired him over the centuries. Methos finished the term at University and had three months off in the summer and was soon joined by Emily on her summer break. Joe was playing gigs across America and had begun to sell a few CDs and make a name for himself and so the unlikely pair, Methos and Emily, found themselves visiting the other family members. Amanda, having decided that freelance consulting was not paying enough, stole jewels in Paris and had to make a quick getaway. So they all met up in Seacouver and it seemed like a happy family setting again. ---- Seacouver August 2006 --- The three immortals sat quietly drinking at a corner table well within reach of the small office where Emily slept. They had come out to see Joe, who was tired of touring and was back behind the bar. Emily had insisted that she see Pops despite the late hour and no-one was surprised when she fell asleep in Joe's arms. The child rested peacefully in the office and they had returned to the bar not wanting to wake her. The hour was late and moments after the last couple had left the bar two armed gunmen burst through the door. They were both wearing full bike leathers and had balaclava masks on.

"Open the till and no-one gets hurt." the taller of the two masked men ordered Joe, pointing a gun in his face. Joe did as he was told as the other gunman pushed Amanda over to one corner and threw her to the floor.

"Looks like we've got a nice one here" The second man sneered as he pushed his gun into the waistband of his jeans and began to force himself on her. Amanda looked at Methos and then to Richie and the plan was forged. Methos went for the first gunman while Richie ran to protect Joe. Amanda kicked the second gunman off balance and then grabbed his gun, knocking him unconscious with the butt of his own pistol. Methos was having more difficulty. As the oldest immortal overpowered the man who had threatened Joe two shots were fired and both men fell to the floor. Richie looked up just as Emily came out of the office rubbing her eyes, when she saw Methos lying on the floor her face crumpled and she rushed to hug her now dead friend.

\---- Emily had woken up in the strange surroundings of Pops' office to the sound of fighting outside. She moved slowly to the door and watched as the events unfurled. When the loud bangs occurred Emily covered her ears. When the commotion stopped the young girl ran to the body of her friend Adam. Floods of memories came back as she thought of the two sets of parents she had lost already, for the first time in such a situation Emily allowed her emotions to show and she cried. The blue lightening that knitted the wound together was enough to silence the child's tears but it was only when Adam took in a deep breathe and his back arched in pain that Emily wiped her face and went to hug her friend.

After he had recovered Adam sat with Emily on his knee and he and the other immortals told her the story of those who cannot die. Emily understood what they were telling her about the healing and the fact that they could not die but misunderstood a few things.

"OK, so you die but then come back, just like Snow White." Emily stated matter-of-factly, not knowing why Amanda found this idea so funny. "But," Emily continued "Why has Pops got no legs?" She asked. The question was meant in earnest and Joe knew that it was not meant to hurt him.

"I'm not immortal Emily." The mortal explained "and not everybody knows about us so it is our *special* secret."

"Is that why I came to live with you? Am I immortal?" She asked. Adam smiled and stroked the fading scab on her elbow that she gotten rollerblading. Emily too felt the scab and then looked back to Adam's face. "I don't heal fast, so I'm like Pops." She said, her statement affirmed by a nod from Richie. The young man had been quiet throughout but was thankful that Methos obviously had a lot of experience dealing with this situation.

"You are still special" the ancient told her as she shifted restlessly in his lap. "Always remember we love you." He continued but it was too late, Emily was already asleep in his lap as dreams of immortals and living forever played in her mind.

\----------------- May 2010. Warrington, Seacouver state.

Emily flicked the channels on the TV in boredom, over 200 channels and not a damn thing to watch. Such was the life of a teenager. Emily pushed her homework away and instead tried to concentrate on the other assignment she had. Emily was meant to write a paper on the reason that she had gotten caught fighting in the cafeteria. She wrote her name at the top of the page and began:

Fact: Emily Reed was fighting in the Cafeteria today. Fact: Emily Reed is a troublemaker Fact: Emily Reed has been suspended on two occasions for similar incidents and this third time is likely to lead to her expulsion.

Emily Reed does not exist. This therefore shows the above "facts" are suspicious. In murder cases we need to prove the existence of premeditation beyond a reasonable doubt, having exposed these "facts" as doubtful I hereby claim that I cannot be found guilty in this case. Therefore, I, Emily Peterson move to have my name cleared.

She set her pen down and sighed. This assignment had all come about as another girl had discovered that she was in fact the granddaughter of the infamous Joe Dawson and had picked a fight. It seemed that a girl who had as much money as Emily had no business in Public school. Emily had sighed. At Private school the bullies had told her she was too poor to be there. She wished they would agree on something. Living with Richie was difficult enough, he was never there and the 14 year old spent most of her time with Amanda or staying with other family friends. The teen had seen her grandfather's career escalate as she grew up and with each year it became more difficult to spend time with her family. At first she had lived with Methos, their bond had grown stronger after she had seen him die and she stayed in England for three happy years. Then Richie had finished his course at University and had requested the girl went to live with him. Her time with Methos had been a mixture of educational discovery and pure fun. The old man had taught her languages, told her stories and pushed her to perform well in combat. After she had seen him die the fascination with swords became unhealthy and eventually Methos began training her in order that Emily understand both the importance and the danger of a sword. For Richie to separate the pair had been hard for both of them, but Methos knew less about modern teenagers than Richie would and having been tied to Cambridge for four years losing himself in books Methos saw the need to travel to Tibet to find himself again.

So Emily was alone in the house, waiting for Richie to return home from yet another tour of the Pacific Northwest. Joe would probably be staying with them too and at least this meant that Emily would be able to enjoy some semblance of a normal life. Getting bored of there not being anything on TV the girl switched on her computer and turned back to her newest and second most dangerous hobby, hacking. The school computers had been her first major breakthrough, changing the grades of the bullies on the cheer-leading squad so that they lost their places, and this was followed by bigger and more adventurous projects. Emily had almost been caught when she hit Nasa and downloaded some highly classified information, but not a lot of it made sense so she instead updated some of their files and granted herself level 1 security clearance for next time she wanted to play around. Now the 14 year old was working on the Watcher database as a means to discovering more about immortality and those who faced her friends. There had been stories all the time that she was growing up about other immortals, especially about her adoptive father but there was one name that was not mentioned in front of Richie and that was Duncan MacLeod. Methos had spoken in a low hush with Amanda one day about the strange sighting of another immortal whom they thought to be Duncan, but nobody mentioned it again. Joe had told her stories about a warrior by the same name and Emily was curious about who he was. So she sat at her computer and worked on her latest project, using some of the security codes taken from Methos' laptop it was easy. Within minutes she had downloaded over 200k about MacLeod. She read in interest as it listed Amanda, Richie and Adam Pierson as known associates as well as Joe Dawson's name being on half of the reported files. This man was more to them than they said, it was as if he had once held their family together, a job which she now held. Emily secured the data with enough passwords that it would never be discovered then settled back to her homework.

It was late when Richie finally returned home, as Emily had predicted Pops was with him and she made a pot of coffee and waited for them to find her. After twenty minutes of hugs and kisses from not only her grandfather but all the band members that had followed them home Emily finally got to speak to the two alone.

"Richie, Pops, I want to go and live with Amanda." She said matter-of- factly. The two men looked at her in hurt and surprise, but Emily would not let this sway her. "I'm the only 14 year old at school who does not have a full time guardian at home, the teachers all think I am running wild and they all hate me anyway. Add to that the fact that the kids know who I am and you've got my troubled life." She said.

"Oh, Em." Joe sighed "I had no idea things were so bad for you." His voice was harsh and though he sounded sympathetic there was a mocking edge to it. Richie ignored him knowing that the old man had toured too long.

"Em, If you want to go to Amanda's we'll have to discuss it with her. You know that she is not exactly one for getting tied down." Emily smiled knowing that Richie and Amanda had dated for a while when she was in England with Methos and had separated because Amanda was not interested in getting serious.

"I called her and she has found a high school two blocks away that will take me. They have an advanced educational course and if I get in I'll be able to carry on with my training and dancing after school." Emily said, Richie was confused.

"You mean you've got it all figured already? Then why bother asking us anything?" He asked.

"I'm a little too old to run away from home." Emily said. "This is what I want to do but if you are unhappy about it I'll stay here and face the consequences." Emily was obviously trying to please everyone and trying to minimize the damage for all concerned. Joe stared between Richie and Emily and it was a while before any of them spoke.

"Okay, I'll call Amanda and sort it out with her. You know that we'll always be here and if you need anything..."

"I know, I only need to ask, no matter what the cost." Emily said sarcastically. "Pops, you spoil me, but I love you." With a hug to both her guardians she left them to talk through the finer points of her move and went to bed. --------

September 2010 New York Emily emptied the last of her boxes in to her new room and viewed her new surroundings. The town house in upstate New York brought back fond memories of her childhood in the city, it was almost a homecoming to the place where she had been found. Just as Seacouver would always be Richie's home Emily had a sense of welcoming when she stepped off the plane at the airport. Amanda was currently working as a security consultant for a well known bank and this left her plenty of time to look after the wayward teen. "Adam" too had re-appeared, his trip to Tibet cut short by the fighting in what had once been a peaceful haven. He had set himself up as a rich businessman in London and was working for Joe. Much to Emily's dismay, he had chosen to kill off Adam Pierson and become Piers Adamson. The watchers would expect only a small name change from such a new immortal and he did not want them to know he was Methos. Emily did not know he was the oldest immortal but knew that Adam was older than the 50 years that the Watchers credited him with. Emily put thoughts of her wayward uncle from her mind and instead turned back to her newest challenge, she had to start the third new school in the last three years and was trying to work out what to wear for her first day. --- November 2012 New York

It was a week after the Fall Ball at school and Emily was waiting to go on her first date. Emily had met Jeff at the dance and they had spent the evening together, he had asked her out and now she was getting ready to go out with him. Amanda had relaxed a lot of the rules previously imposed by Richie and despite her young age let Emily out on Friday nights as long as she was home by 10pm. Jeff Randall was a senior at the school and played on the football team, he had accompanied his younger sister to her dance and met Emily there. Amanda had checked him out and decided he was safe, she also knew that Emily's considerable knowledge of attack and self defense would mean that if he laid a finger on her he'd no doubt lose his whole arm. Amanda's train of thoughts about the young man were broken off by a knock at the door.

"Hello," The boy said as she answered the door. "I'm here to meet Emily. You must be Emily's..." Jeff stopped in his tracks as he could not work out the relationship.

"Aunt." Amanda finished for him, beckoning him into the lounge. "Emily is upstairs getting ready. So Jeff, where are you going tonight?" Amanda asked.

"There is a blues concert at the Country club outside town. We are going to see Joe Dawson playing live, my parents will be there too of course and my sister Abby." He finished, not noticing Amanda's attempt to stifle the giggles. Richie had obviously meant to surprise them with the visit, but she could not wait to see Emily's face.

"Well, that sounds fine and seeing as it is a Friday I'll even extend Emily's curfew. I expect her back here by 11pm though." She said. Before anything more could be said, Emily was descending into the room and smiling demurely at Jeff.

"You look beautiful" He said to her as he took her by the hand.

"See you later Emily. Have fun." Amanda said shutting the door before bursting out laughing. ***Oh, Emily will have fun all right, but will she forgive me?!?***

\---

Emily was having a wonderful time. Dinner had been exceptional and Jeff and his family were extremely friendly. Abby was a friend of Emily's at school and despite the fact that both their parents were lawyers they were nice people. They stayed at the table with drinks and talked about school and colleges. Mr. Randall was especially interested in the time that Emily had spent abroad and they swapped tales about trips in England and France. When the stage was lit the table fell silent.

"I forgot to say there was entertainment tonight." Jeff told her. The first bars of the music were playing and as Jeff looked up he saw the shock that spread across Emily's now white face.

"Oh my god...!" She exclaimed before she regained control. Joe was playing "softly she sleeps" A song he had written as a lullaby when Emily was still young enough to need someone to sing her to sleep. She pushed her chair from the table and fled to the balcony. Jeff followed her but not before she was met by a red headed man perhaps a year or two older than Jeff himself. The man put an arm around Emily and Jeff went mad.

"Excuse me. I think you ought remove your arm before I break it for you." Jeff said putting his hand on the offending appendage of the stranger. Richie turned and stared at the boy. "I know your type, think you can buy anything." He continued. Emily looked at Jeff and smiled.

"Jeff, It's okay. This is my cousin Richie Reed. I'm sorry I left so quickly, it was just a shock to see Joe again."

"Wait. You know Joe Dawson?" He asked in disbelief. "But he is...woh..wait...Richie Reed is his manager but also his..."

"Well, How would you feel if your date brought you to see your Grandfather?" Emily asked watching Richie stifle the laughter. Jeff looked at her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but people treat me differently once they know. I don't want to have to move schools again." The hurt was clear in her voice and Jeff nodded in agreement. "Just watch yourself. Pops has friends in high places."

\---- New York December 23rd 2012

New York always had the best weather for Christmas, the snow surrounded Emily and Jeff as they wandered home after a nice meal together. After the fiasco with the concert the pair had been inseparable. Emily was not ready for a heavy commitment but both agreed to be exclusive and Jeff often told her he loved her. This would be the last time that they would be together for two weeks, Emily was to fly to Paris that evening to stay at her family's estate. Jeff wanted to be with her, even offering to ask his parents if she could stay with them, but Emily merely told him that it was a time for family and she had to be with hers. Jeff grudgingly accepted her explanation but secretly planned a surprise for them when she returned.

\---- New York September 2013

"I can't go" he told her "I'll apply to the community college and stay here, I want to be with you."

"Jeff, you're parents are renting the house out and you ought to go with them. You are so lucky to know your parents, mine died when I was to young to really appreciate what they meant. If you stayed I would never be able to forgive myself. Besides, things between us are too serious, maybe we ought to take a step back for a while." Emily said to him as Jeff ceased his packing.

"What are you saying?" He asked, the fear evident in his voice.

"I'm saying I'm only 16, most girls my age are playing the field not practically married to their first boyfriend. Amanda is worried that you are setting a bad example and that the way things are going I'll end up with a warm healthy glow before my time."

Emily smiled thinking of the talk that Amanda had given her when she had found the pair making out in Emily's bed. Most parents would have hit the roof but Amanda merely told them to make sure they were careful and to keep the noise to a minimum. Of course, Emily had no way of knowing that there was little chance of her getting pregnant but Amanda had not told her that. Jeff had proposed a few weeks prior to his leaving and Emily knew then that each of them wanted different things.

Shortly after he left for college Emily had heard that the entire Randall family had died in a car accident, she had been upset that they had parted on bad terms but she lived in a world full of death and was used to the pain that was caused by such tragedy. -------------- November 3rd 2014. New York

Emily was late returning from school that night, she had met a strange man on her way home and he had followed her. Survival instincts must have kicked in as automatically the young girl made her way in the opposite direction of the town house where they lived. She got on a bus and pulled out her cell phone.

"Methos?" She asked with urgency. "Please can you meet me at the Town hall, I think I'm being followed." The entire thing had slipped out without Methos even acknowledging that it was indeed him who answered the phone.

"I'll be there soon." He replied before hanging up. Methos was in town while Amanda was off on a trip to find a long lost artifact that had once belonged to her. Emily protested that she did not need a baby-sitter but he had come anyway using the excuse that he missed her. It was less of an excuse than the truth, he had missed her, but after 5000 years Methos found it difficult to show his feelings.

The bus journey seemed to take a long time but Emily was glad to see Methos already there when the bus stopped. The young pre-immortal made her way off the bus keeping an eye on the man who followed her. Methos pulled her close and hugged her, pressing the small revolver into her hand so that no one else saw.

"You need to be able to protect yourself...Just in case." His words were edged with urgency as he moved toward the other immortal.

"I am Andrew Cottle. I came for the girl, but if you want to fight for her we can see." The other spoke. They moved silently to an abandoned warehouse in order to begin the fight. Emily followed silently aware that two others were with her. The two immortals circled each other dubiously, neither wanting to make the first move. Finally Cottle became restless and took a swing, it was to be his first mistake. Cottle missed as Methos dodged him and was caught by the old man's Ivanhoe in a deep chest wound. After they had fought for a few more minutes it was clear that Cottle was a dead man. The hunter fell to his knees and Methos rose his sword.

"No one messes with my family" He said as his sword fell in a deep arc and dismembered his opponent. Emily saw what had gone on and knew to move away from the Quickening, she was outside when another person found her.

"Emily?" He asked. It was Jeff Randall. "What you saw..." He was trying to explain. It was not until he began to gesticulate that she saw the mark on his wrist.

"I know what I saw." She said bluntly. "I'm Joe Dawson's Granddaughter remember?" She said.

"Emily..." He began the desire in his voice evident. Jeff was watching her and obviously still had feelings for her.

"I'm sorry Jeff. Piers needs me." She said simply. "I can't mix with you just as you know you cannot interfere." She said. "They are my family and my life. You have to understand." Jeff turned his back on her and moved away.

\-----

Methos surprised her when they returned home with a house full of relatives. Joe, Richie and Amanda, all back from their own separate trips. It had meant to be a surprise party for her eighteenth birthday, but the urgent phone call had broken things up. They ate in companionable silence, a family who knew how close two of its members had come to death merely because of the Game. After Dinner there were gifts. Expensive shows of affection but never the less heartfelt. A new Guitar from Joe who hoped his granddaughter would have a future in music; a car from Richie who remarked that he remembered the need for a car to aid a social life and an expensive necklace from Amanda who told her it had been a gift from Rebecca, her teacher. Methos almost thought he would die when he saw the small piece of the Methusaleh stone that he had wanted to bring Alexa back, but he felt no pain now. He had a new family and the old man was happy in the knowledge that he was loved again. Finally it was his turn to give her a gift, one of knowledge and wisdom.

"Em. Before you open this I want to apologize for something..." All eyes were on him, "Do you remember the night I died?" He asked and as not surprised when she nodded and a tear fell down her cheek. "I told you that you were mortal. Today has shown me that you are in danger being with us. So this is my gift to you." Methos handed her the box which she opened to find a beautiful sword. "You need to be able to protect yourself and if one of our kind attacks you need to be ready. We've all trained you with swords, but it is high time you had one of your own." Emily was shaking slightly. She was not sure what this meant but accepted the gift anyway.

Outside someone was watching the house not seeing the interaction inside. ***You made your choice Emily. Though I'd hoped you would be by my side. I will destroy you all for what you did to my family. But first we wait. I know he is close and I want to kill the whole menagerie*** The manic laughter that rained went unheard in the cold November night. The Watchers had sighted Duncan MacLeod emerging from exile and there was rumor he would head towards Joe Dawson. Soon they would pay for what had happened. No one knew that his mother had an affair, his father had accepted Jeff as his own son, but Jeff knew his real father. ***Oh yes, You will all suffer for what you did. You are abominations just like he said.*** So Jeff Horton Randall would wait, just long enough to avenge the death of his father and to finish the work that the Hunters had started.


End file.
